I Had a SonOnce
by Organization XIII Member Kaix
Summary: Miroku...enough said...all he wanted was a son...but when he finally gets one...


Miroku

I wandered the streets of the village not wanting to cause trouble. All the girls looked at me like I was some kind of sinner. So I kept my head down. Ever since my father died I have been living with a monk, a drunken monk. Doing the usual I went to the village to get things to make dinner for my host and myself. I was tired of my life.

I walked up to the shop I usually go to, this time they had less to buy, but I couldn't go home empty handed.

"Hello Miroku." The shopkeeper said. I was so out of it I didn't even reply. I just looked through the items I could buy to take home. I heard someone walk in behind my to the shopkeeper.

"Hello, Miss. What can I do for you?" He said with such promise. I listened to the conversation. She really wasn't a talker.

"Ummm…. do you have any leeks?" She asked without any confidence. She was a quiet girl and shy. She really didn't want to get out and do anything. It didn't even seem she wanted to be here. I go back to looking at the food on the shelves. I feel something light on my shoulder.

"Hm?" I turn around to see that girl right behind me. She was even prettier up close.

"Are you Miroku? I've seen you walking through the village everyday and I didn't have the courage to talk to you." She said lightly. Her cheeks turned slightly red when I looked at her. She was small in stature, but well built for a young woman. She seemed so… perfect in my vision.

"Yes I am. Please to meet you." I said. I bowed my head in greeting and then took her hand in mine. "What would a young lady like you want with a weird monk like me?" I said while letting her hand go. She smiled and I felt warm. It wasn't everyday that a girl came to me to talk. Or even came near me.

"Your not weird. Like I said, I have seen you around and I thought you'd be a nice person to get attached to." She said. The shopkeeper called her and she turned from me. All these thoughts were rushing through my head. She came back to me and smiled. "Well I have to go now, but I'll see you another time, monk." And with that she left. I just stood there not moving for a minute until I realized what time it was. I went home.

That night I sat and thought about her. How her figure was so nice and soft. How she came to me to talk. The fact that she talked to me about 'attachment'. She influenced me and I didn't know why.

Today I didn't have to go to the village so I decided I would just walk through the village. Like usual all the girls looked at me weird and the men stood and blocked they wives view from me. So I walked on, knowing there was one person out there that didn't detest me. I looked and looked, in hope of seeing her face. I didn't. So I went home.

The next day I did the same thing. I looked for her. She was not there. I didn't know why. Maybe others influenced her not to talk to me. I went to the shop as a last resort. There she was. I walked in and she turned around.

"Hello." I said to her with a big smile. She looked at me and gasped. I must have scared her.

"Miroku? Oh hi." She sounded unsure of that I was here again the same time she was. She kind of danced her way around me as she walked out the door. That was it. She didn't talk to me anymore than that. She just left. And it hurt.

After that I thought she didn't like me. I thought it was just a dare that she had to talk to me. I was shocked that I didn't see her for the next two weeks. She didn't even go to the store anymore. The shopkeeper told me she didn't come around anymore. I freaked.

I went home a sulked for the next three days. I didn't think I had to go to town now that she hated me. I stayed in my room. Even my host didn't come around to comfort me with his usual lectures. I guess he was too drunk to even notice I was home and depressed. On night I had my window open so I could get some air. Being in a room for three days straight made the room stuffy. I lay on my bed looking up, a faint light came from my right. I had one single candle lit. In honor of my love for the Phantom Girl. That's what I started to call her. Phantom Girl. I could never find her and when I wasn't looking she was there. I turned over to my side and stared at the candle. The flames danced in the light breeze from the open window. Then something hit me in the forehead.

"Oww! What was that?" I rubbed my forehead. It hurt. What ever that was it hit pretty hard. Another one came. This one hit me in the shoulder. "Ugh! Seriously what was that?" I pick up the object and saw it was a pebble. I knew pebbles do not move on their own. I went to my window. To my surprise, she was sitting outside throwing rocks at my window. Hitting me instead. She stood up as she saw me.

"Miroku! Come here please I need to talk." She gave me a signal and I went to follow her. She led me out into the forest and then we stopped. She kissed me hard on the lips and I obliged. I kissed her back. I missed her though I really didn't' know her I missed her. I stopped the kiss and looked at her. She bled out her feelings.

"Miroku! I'm so sorry! I have been avoiding you because my mother forbade me to see you!" She hugged me. I couldn't understand why. "She didn't want me around you cause of that." To my horror she pointed to my right hand. My wind tunnel. "But I don't care about that. You'll never use it on me I know you better than that." She hugged me again and I put my hand on her head and hugged her back.

"I love you though I don't know you that much." I confessed. She was surprised that I loved so easily. I hugged her. She let go of me and she kissed me again. The moon peaked through the tree and shimmered on her hair. I pushed her against a tree and kissed her more. Though I didn't know her well I wanted this. I knew she was the one. She knew it too. She let me continue. Without anyone knowing, we did it. We made love for the first time under the stars.

After that I didn't see her for about three months until she came to my door one day. I looked at her and lost it. She had gotten fat. It was horrible.

"Miroku? I have to come live with you. I can't live with my mother anymore. She threw me out cause of this." She gestured to her stomach. So she got kicked out cause she was fat. Nice one mother. "And she said it was blasphemy to carry the child of a monk." I looked at her and the color had to have drained from my face.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I was shocked. She got pregnant. FROM ME? Wow. I let her come in. Now that I have a child, I'll have to take care of the child with her. So I made a place for her in my home and she stayed with me. I was a father.

4 months had passed. She would be having my son in a month or less. Yes it was a son and I was proud to have a son. I was talking with her in my room one night when a chill came in from the window. I went to close it cause I did not want her to be cold. As I shut the window the smell of fire and rotting flesh came in. I knew something was happening. I shut the window and closed the shutters. I locked all the doors and told her to lock the door after I leave. I was going to help the village even if they detest me.

"Miroku don't! What if you get hurt or die? What about our son?" She pleaded for me to stay, but I only turned to her. She was crying.

"Don't worry. I won't get hurt and I won't die. I'll use this…" I held up my right hand and then turned back to face the village. Demons. I could see them. They were making their way up to my house. I stood in front of the door. She came out and stood by my side. I unwrapped the bead around my hand getting ready for them to get in range.

"Miroku, don't…please." She stood watching me. I didn't want to lose my house and my girl, and surely not my unborn child to demons. I was going to defend my home from them. I stood my ground and stared at the demon head on. I was so focused on the one in front of me that I didn't see the other demon come up behind her and put an arm around her neck.

"NO!" I closed my wind tunnel and turned to her. Demons surrounded me so I opened my wind tunnel again to get rid of them. Bad choice. The demon walked closer to my wind tunnel, my love in his grasp. Before I could close my wind tunnel, he walked into it and Then they were both gone. All the demons got sucked in. Including my girl and unborn son. I fell to the ground on my knees. I cried. I sat there and cried. It was my fault she's gone. I killed her. I killed her. I killed her. I killed…. her?

I went to her funeral. But I could only stay awhile. I couldn't bear the thought that six feet down was my favorite girl in the world and with her was my first son.

After that I decided to get a son to carry on my legacy so I wouldn't have to live forever. So I could meet my love again soon. So I asked everyone one I know that was a beautiful woman. Will you bear my child?


End file.
